All in my Sorrow
by Windsentry
Summary: Michiru had an accident. Haruka musses while her love is fighting for her life


Please Don't Go

Author's Note: I do not own any of the characters here in the story. I'm using them without permission. 

The character's actions may not fit their real attitude, sorry for that. I'm quite new to this stuff. This is the first fic that I'm going to post, so Id really appreciate for some feedback. Hope you enjoy reading. Arigato! 

_______*

I know, I've been all wrong to let you suffer. To ignore your presence all the time you were just watching me from afar. During those times, I know, I can feel your presence, how you call me... how you call the wind to dance with you. Yet, I didn't want to take the risk of losing it all. Wait a minute. Did I say all? I have nothing... Hai, that's right I have nothing. Nothing but my speed and fans. But they don't mean everything to me.

I was confused that you were still following me around even if I rejected you at first acquaintance. I shouldn't have done that. I know. Deep inside me, there is something calling out for you. For us to be together. Yet I ignored it, hoping it would soon go away. But it didn't. The nightmares haunting me soon got worse and worse. It feels dreaded knowing that I'm alone, although I can see another figure reaching out for me, calling a name I slightly remembered being called with. Every night is another nightmare, worse than the first ones. And that night you found me at the parking lot, was of the worst that disturbed my sleep. 

It was scary though, when the youma appeared and attacked. I didn't know what to do. But you were there. You were always there, watching me. Me, who doesn't even mind you. Who took you for granted. Why?...

You managed to save me and the girl, drawing out almost all of your strength. Where it came from, I do not know yet. You stopped me from reaching into the bright light that is flashed in front of me saying that my life would be wasted, that it wouldn't be the same after I took what is in it. The henshin stick. You transformed and I saw you in another outfit. It was strange, but you look great in it. It fits you and your sea-green hair. And your eyes, they never looked that caring, with a mixture of determination and courage. I was so amazed by your appearance that I cannot move. Just when you jumped at me so I can avoid another attack did I regain my consciousness of the reality and the situation I am in. You fought the youma and it cost you wounds. Wounds... Wounds that would deter your music... wounds to save me... you were the first to show care for someone like me...

I wanted to hold you much longer than I did. Right then, I vowed to myself to always be with you. I'll accept my destiny. I wouldn't run away from it anymore... because I would be with you. I gave in... and took the henshin stick laying on the ground not far away from where I held you in my arms. To share my destiny with you. To be with you all the time. And fight with you. To protect you. 

You feel so warm... your warmth is none like I've felt before. I didn't want to leave you, but I know I have something else to do than hold you in my arms forever. I would fight with you, I'll be right by your side and never leave you... through everything, a promise I made to myself.

We've been together for a long time, three years now. In fighting, in school, in our house. I still remember the promise that you made me do. To leave another if there's nothing that can be done and continue our mission alone. I don't want that promise, but I have to. For the completion of our mission. But just leaving you alone, watching you suffer, maintaining my ground and holding on to my word that I wouldn't do anything breaks my heart. I know I shouldn't let anything come between us. There's already the mission. But somehow, I knew that that promise would soon be broken. And it did... I don't blame you for doing such things. I wouldn't let you suffer in anyway, too. You're my partner... You'll always be... 

All those years of fighting, of living, those years are the happiest moments of my life because you are right by my side. I don't want to leave them all behind, Michiru. I don't... I want a happy life, a life with you. I will endure all the hardships just to be with you. I will fight for you. I'd be glad to give up my life for you, just don't go. Don't leave me here, alone. Please… Fight for your life! Fight for us! The sailor team needs you… I need you! Himme-chan needs you… Please… 

Don't get carried by your music. Please... Michiru. I need you. We all need you. I don't know what will happen when I lose you... Not again. Not ever again. 

Michiru, can you hear me? I hope you'll get better. It's so lonely here. It's becoming dark again outside. But the horizon, it looks beautiful. I know you'll want to paint it with strokes that make it seem real. With your delicate fingers brushing over the canvas. And your eyes focused on your object, looking very occupied that even I would not disturb you. I miss your presence. I miss you, Michiru. It just isn't the same seeing you here, laying down, sleeping peacefully, dreaming of another time, another world. Or maybe, another me. It just isn't the same!

I don't want to lose you!

No, please don't go! Don't leave me alone again... Please! Don't...

"Sir… er, Miss, you have to go, you shouldn't be here."

What?! Michiru's on the verge of life and death and I shouldn't be here? You've got to be kidding me. No! Michiru! Don't let them take me away from you... Don't go!

"I'm really sorry, but you have to go. Only family are allowed to." 

Family? But I am family... or at least... I think so. She has always been my family. My only family, since my real ones left me a long time ago, for reasons I don't want to accept... She's the only one who touched me the way no one ever did. No one will ever get! The times we shared together, those laughter, the picnics, the concerts, my race. No one will ever get to know me much more than her. The dinners that we've shared, the harmony we created. The music that flows from her to me, that entwines our souls together. Our dances in parties, even in our own house. I think there was never a place we never went together... I'll always see her wherever I may go... It may seem selfish but I don't want to go to those places alone, but with her. Only her. Only my Michi.

Why did we have to be senshis? Our powers are just for battles, for fighting. Maybe it will help if she's in her fuku. But she's not. I'm afraid it will just make it hard for her breathing. I wish Sailor Moon would help... I don't want to lose her! I really don't want to lose Michiru...! Please, gods, if you are there, please help her! Please I'm begging you! 

Please answer me... please... 

Michiru... you are my life...

"Excuse me."

How is she? 

"The procedure has been successful, but she's not awake yet. You may come and see her if you want."

Hai, I'll go. Arigato. 

Michiru? She still looks so peaceful. So serene. As if nothing's happening. How I wish I could stay like that, but... 

Get well, love. I'll be waiting for you… I won't leave you. Ever.

Arigato, to all of you.

What the…? I slept? I must be that tired. What time is it? Eleven already, Setsune will be worried. I should get home now. 

"Michiru?"

She's still asleep you baka! Guess she needed more time to rest after the operation. I just wish it was me who has gone through it. She doesn't deserve it! She doesn't… Guess I was blinded by her smiles. I should have known! I should have noticed it… but I didn't. And she didn't tell me…

Did she know it?… Michi…

"Ru…ka"

"Michi?"

"Ruka… What happened? Why am I here?"

"Hush… Don't speak yet, it may not be good for you. You need to rest. I'll be here."...Don't ever leave me again like that! Don't do that again… I was worried to death!

"But…"

"I'll tell you later, when you're well enough. But now is the time for rest, okay?"

"Mmhmm…"

"I missed you. Aishiteru, Michiru." 

"Aishiteru, Haruka."


End file.
